


Marquette

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, M/M, Ryan would hate it, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight (kinda it's like one snowball), a good time, as a Michigander it's the best thing ever, but for a californian probably not, guys it's cold as FUCK, it's a time, you ever been in the U.P. in winter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: Ryan, Shane, Devon, TJ, and Mark are in Marquette, Michigan, in the Upper Peninsula, in early December. Shane gets the news that his uncle died and calls Ryan in to comfort him. They decide to go for a walk. It starts snowing.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Marquette

There was a knock on his door. Looking up, Shane sighed. Setting down his phone, he stood up and opened the door to find Ryan, who he had invited over. 

"Hey," Ryan said, standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" 

Shane shrugged. "I- I don't- kinda?" 

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Can I come in?" 

Shane stepped aside and Ryan walked and sat down where Shane had been sitting just moments before. 

"I'm really sorry about your uncle." 

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Like, we weren't close, but... it still hurts." 

"I get it," Ryan said kindly. "My friend's dad died a few years back and I felt like I had lost someone really close to me. I guess it's just secondhand guilt." 

The right side of Shane's mouth twitched up. "Well, thanks for your secondhand guilt." 

"Shane," Ryan laughed, "that's not what I meant!" 

"Nah, that's so what you meant." 

"I almost cried in my room!" 

"Secondhand!" 

"Shane, I swear to god," Ryan cackled. He sobered and asked, "Why did you ask me over here?" 

He cleared his throat. "I guess... I guess I didn't want to be alone." 

Ryan's hand landed on his shoulder. "That's okay, big guy." 

Shane laughed to himself. His uncle had been killed in a car crash, his father was devastated, and he was in a hotel room, sad, but mostly taken up with the fact that Ryan's hand was on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly. 

God. He was a selfish human being. 

He put his head in his hands and took a breath. "Can we go for a walk?" 

Ryan took his hand off of his shoulder. "Sure." 

Shane shot him a doubtful look. "You'll have to wear a coat." 

"Oh, at least. God, the things I do for you, Shane Madej." 

"Wow," Shane said, rolling his eyes, "I really owe you one." 

"You do," Ryan said seriously. "Okay, I'm going to go grab a coat. And a hat. And some gloves. And boots and maybe some snow pants." 

"Jesus," Shane laughed, "you're such a Californian." 

"Is that an insult to my people?" Ryan demanded. 

"Yes," he deadpanned, standing up and grabbing his coat and a scarf. "Come on, you warm-blooded idiot." 

They walked down the hall to Ryan's room so he could put on 90% of an entire snowsuit. The only thing he was missing was the snow pants. 

"You're just a freak!" Ryan laughed. "It's not normal for the weather to be this cold!" 

"You're just from California!" Shane protested. "You can't-" 

"Oh, I _can-"  
_

"This _is_ normal, you're just from a weird state."

"Most of the world doesn't get a thousand inches of snow a day!" 

"A day." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Yeah, I love getting a thousand inches of snow a day. It's amazing that I even survived my childhood."

"Me too, honestly. You're so pale already, I'm always surprised you don't shrivel up every time you step into the sun." 

"Ry, I'm an asshole, not a vampire." 

"Why not both?" 

Shane laughed as he opened the door for Ryan, their breath automatically frosted in front of them. Ryan took a step back as soon as the cold touched him. 

"Oh, I hate this," he whined. 

"Come on," Shane smiled, pushing Ryan forward. "You'll live." 

"No, I'm gonna die out here. This is my first time." 

Shane cackled. "What?" 

"It's my first time in the- actually, yeah, I should probably tell you: I have some very special plans for us tonight." 

"Okay," Shane laughed, his face heating up and his heart pounding. "What are you thinking?" 

Ryan burst out laughing. "Uh, I think- no, god, sex in this freezing-ass cold sounds horrible." 

Something wet landing on Shane's face and he looked up. "Hey, it's snowing." 

Ryan looked up, too. "Oh, great," he said. "I'm in hell." 

"Hey, it's not so bad," Shane defended. 

"You know how I know I'm in hell?" 

"How?" 

"Because I'm here with you." 

Ryan said this while bumping his shoulder with Shane's. Shane didn't laugh. 

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked. 

Shane shrugged. It wasn't that he took what Ryan said seriously, it was that he loved being around Ryan. It made him feel whole. 

"You know I didn't mean it, right?" he prodded.

"I know," Shane sighed. "I'm just- it's a little sad, you know?" 

"Your uncle?" 

_No. Well, yeah, but no._

"Yeah. Him." 

"Well, hey." 

Shane waited for him to finish his sentence. When the end didn't come, he looked back and saw Ryan several feet behind him, scrounging up as much of the dusting of snow on the sidewalk as she could and packing it into a ball. Shane watched, amused, as Ryan straightened back up. 

He didn't even try to move out of the way when Ryan's snowball hit him. 

"Ouch," he said sarcastically. "I've been hit." 

"Mortally wounded, surely," Ryan giggled. 

"Yep," Shane said as they resumed walking. "I'm bleeding out as we speak." 

"Ah. I'll miss you." 

"I can tell, with the emotion in your voice." 

Ryan laughed, his breath fogging in front of him.

Shane glanced down and saw some ice. Because he was from the Midwest and knew how to navigate (read: drive in) snow, he didn't think anything of it. He just steadied his footing and continued walking. 

He knew he was experienced in cold weather. 

He also knew that Ryan was not. 

So he guessed he should've expected Ryan to slip, exclaim, grab his jacket, and pull Shane down with him. 

Shane landed heavily on top of him, his chest smothering Ryan. He pushed himself up and looked down at the man that had probably just hit his head very hard on concrete. 

"Ry, are you okay?" he asked frantically. 

Ryan groaned. "Yeah? Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Concussion?" 

Ryan shook his head and opened his eyes. His pupils blew wide, which made Shane go breathless. The snow was still falling. Their only source of light was a nearby streetlamp. Ryan was staring up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. The white snow landed softly in his hair. 

He looked beautiful. 

Shane felt Ryan's shakey gloved hands come up and hold his face. Their frosted breath mingled for a moment as they stared at each other, waiting to see if either of them would call bullshit. 

They didn't.

Ryan pulled Shane down and kissed him. His lips were cold and chapped. His cheeks were freezing. 

Their kiss ended and they stayed in that position, Shane propping himself on top of him, Ryan holding Shane close with his hands, their lips barely touching. Shane leaned forward and kissed him again. 

It was longer, softer. It meant something. Shane just didn't know what yet. 

Ryan suddenly shoved him away. 

"Are you mad?" he asked, terrified. 

Shane shook his head, out of it. "No?" 

"Do you want this?" 

He may have been out of it, but he knew the answer. "Yes," he said firmly. 

Ryan pulled him down again. 

This was the start of something. Something _good._

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work. i'm having a hard time with self esteem and shit. i know this note doesn't mean anything to any of you, but I'm purging it from my mind and no one in my real life has to know about it.


End file.
